Green Throne
by kuramacherry
Summary: With the death of Yusuke Urameshi, the human realm has lost it's guardian. The tunnel between human to the demon realm is now open.While Hiei and Kurama join forces with Mukuro and Yomi, Nanami Rika is impelled to make a difficult choice. Yusuke Urameshi's blood is flowing in her veins, and she must fight in the war. A whole new chapter is about to begin.


Chapter one-

I was returning home, after visiting Kuroko Sanada, the first spirit detective.

It was dark, as I passed through the forest, the breeze began to blow against me with full force. It was never this windy in Japan. I stood my ground as I felt someone appear before me.

"Nanami Rika-san,"called an unfamiliar voice. In an instant, three bald men were kneeling before me. I didn't even feel their presence. I took a step back. These men were dressed in light blue and grey clothing. "And just who might you be?" I asked. The three men bowed. "I am Hokushen." he introduced. "We would like to speak to you."

"About what?" I asked. "We come bearing a request." he replied. "We come from the demon realm." I didn't sense demon energy from them. "I know that you won't believe us. We're visiting you out of nowhere. Speaking in terms of Spirit world ability standards, Seitei and To'o are A-class demons. I, Hokushin, would enter the S-class rank." he said.

"But the tunnel from the human into demon realm was completely closed up." I mentioned. "A and S-class demons shouldn't be able to enter the human realm." Hokushin didn't bat an eyelid. "Logically, it would certainly be so. But we came without making use of any distortions between dimensions, by means of a simpler way, by which we would not be detected." he expounded.

This piece of information could prove perilous to the human world. He unbuttoned his shirt and displayed was I assumed a beating heart. "This helps us reduce our demon energy, bringing us to the D class level." he informed. "We went through this procedure to bring you a message." This was one outlandish encounter.

"There is someone who wishes for you to return to the demon world." he said, loudly. "He is the King of our country. One of the three most powerful rulers of the demon world. He is the man whose blood flows within your veins." I gasped. My blood, as in Yusuke Urameshi's blood. The demon blood that was dormant in his veins for 15 years.

"You mean the demon who used the demonkin grand atavism on Yusuke Urameshi?" I affirmed. "That's right." confirmed Hokushin. Now, I was a moth flying into a flame. I vaguely remember what happened during the battle with Sensui. How my body changed, and the man whose blood was flowing in me defeated Sensui. It was a bizarre experience.

He came it like it was nothing. He possessed me, even with my high level of consciousness. However, his control didn't last long. So, Yusuke's ancestor is still alive, and he is powerful. Both he and Yusuke possess amazing energy. It seems as though every time Yusuke had someone stronger he had to defeat, and each time, he enjoyed the battle, despite the predicaments he had to face.

"As we stated earlier, the passage to human realm has been closed, and you are no exception to that. If you were to come with us, it would mean that you have joined our side." he stated. "We have come to pick you up as a friend." A friend? Can I even be called that? "We cannot take an outsider with us." Seite added. "So that's a rule as well? Tell me, what kind of rules does the demon world have?" I questioned. "It's different for each country. Ours is just a small country. These are the rules made by out king." Hokushin enlightened. One small country?

"It's true. The demon realm is a world without order. Disorder is indeed the best law. Demons tend to naturally isolate themselves from each other. However, there is one great change taking place now." he said, his voice turning grave. "There is a contest between the three demons, that has the whole demon realm caught up in it. It maybe just a quarrel. But each of them have enough power to reign over the demon realm. All of them detest each other. There are several reasons why. For instance, I could explain their views on food. All three demons use humans as a source of energy."

Chills went down my spine, and my stomach churned. This did not sound good.

"One of them said, 'Let's stop using people as food'. Immediately, one of the others objected. And if nothing happened, the last demon said, 'We can eat as many as we want, they multiply themselves anyway'. Everything is like this with them. There's no compromising on any of their opinions. However, since all of them have such exceedingly comparable powers, a dubious balance was achieved. Even if two of three were to fight, and of them should win, the remaining one who most certainly take advantage of the situation and come attacking him at once. This situation where everyone glares at each other, but is unable to take any action, has been going on for five hundred years." he concluded.

500 years? I couldn't believe it!

"The only thing that these three rulers have in common is frighteningly cautious sense of patience. However now, the equilibrium is starting to crumble. The demon that said that they should stop using humans as food, is on the verge of death. It is this demon, that is the king of our country. The God of War, Toshin Raizen. Yusuke Urameshi's true father." he stated. I clenched my fists in fear. "The cause of his approaching death is malnutrition. The king has not had a meal in nearly 1000 years." I felt ill. This was just too much.

"No matter who encouraged him, he has continually, stubbornly refused to eat." Seite said. "We do not know why he has abstained from humans until the point of losing his life. However, there is one thing we can say. As long as he is king, we will follow him." Hokushin took over. "So what does this have to do with me?" I questioned, finding my voice. "When the king falls, we will fight in his place. However, we do not have enough power. The king knows that you have come to the demon world once." he answered. So, he was the one who pulled that uncalled for stunt. I knew what Yusuke must've felt, when it all happened. Or rather, I _experienced _ it. I had understood him. And now, after sharing his blood, I believe, I empathize with him.

"He said that he could sense you, and that you had limited power. But you would sure to be of help to us." he added. "I don't like it all." I stated. "I say this on behalf of Yusuke Urameshi and myself." All three demons were surprised. "You guys are all but saying that you need all the help you can get. There's no way that you could win. You're fighting a losing battle." I went on. "And you approached me of all people. My skill is not even as superior as Urameshi's. My blood may have infused with his, but my body has not. Yusuke had outstanding fighting skills. Far beyond mine. Rather than fighting, I planned his strategy with him."

"I have no special combat skills, except the little what Genkai taught me. And believe me, it wasn't a lot. It's not like she had time on his hands. I may know how to defend myself, but I'm no Ghost Fighter like Yusuke." I claimed. "He was the strongest fighter in the human world. No one could match his physical or spiritual energy. My powers are negligible. It is only because I have his blood flowing my veins that I feel different. Otherwise, I'm just your average human girl."

"That's true. Both our powers don't hold a candle to that of the king or the other two demons. And as you said, your own power is a far cry from mine. That is why we wish for you to come to the demon realm and work on building your power." There was something fishy about this. I couldn't describe it. My gut told me something was wrong.

"Why should I believe you?" I demanded. "You will just have to," came Hokushin's answer. "We will return in one week. We expect to receive your reply by then."

All three of them disappeared after that.

This is the calm before the storm.


End file.
